Conventional patient and elderly monitoring systems and methods typically involve tracking their location and monitoring either a patient's medical compliance or a patient's one or more physiological parameters. These monitoring systems or methods, however, do not provide medical personnel, for example, who normally need to attend to many patients on the same day, with a relatively complete and accurate picture regarding a patient's health and safety at a given time and place. Typically, a patient's health and safety context requires more than just two parameters to determine whether a patient or an elderly resident really needs immediate assistance in one form or another. Thus, the greater the number of data types fed into a monitoring system, the less chances that false alarms will be generated. False alarms are costly in terms of the time, money, and emotional distress and uncertainty they bring to family members, especially when a family has to constantly deal with other family members such as very young children or other sick relatives.
The online article “Doctor's Orders: Mobile Solutions for Medication Therapy Management” by T. Holland, c. 1995-2016 (https://insights.samsung.com/2016/01/21/doctors-orders-mobile-solutions-for-medication-therapy-management/) discloses a medication dispenser and communication hub that provides geofencing and alert capabilities and connection to various medical devices such as blood pressure cuffs and pulse oximeters. US Patent Application No. 20140077946 discloses a wearable device that can be used to monitor a patient's location and as part of a mesh network for monitoring patient compliance. The journal article Diagnostics 2014, vol. 4, No. 3, pp. 104-128 discloses radar responsive tags with smart diagnostic skin patches for use in patient location and physiological parameter monitoring.